Black Friday
by bohemiangirl
Summary: All hell breaks lose at All Saints on Friday the 13th. Set approximately 6 months from where we are now. This was written in 24 hours as part of a challenge on the Aussie Fanfic boards
1. Chapter 1

BLACK FRIDAY

CHAPTER ONE 

"Lasagne made from scratch, not that store bought rubbish. Dripping in fresh creamy sauce. Mmmm I can almost taste it now," Heath said dreamily, looking at his watch as he drove the ambulance back to base. "It'll be mine in an hours time." Cate laughed to herself as she listened to Heath.  
"Your poor mother," she said, laughing, looking out the window where the sun was setting fast.  
"What?" Heath asked.  
"She's here on holiday visiting you and she has to cook you dinner!"  
"She's a good cook!" Heath said defensively, laughing.  
"You should be taking her out to dinner and show her how much you appreciate her," Cate suggested.  
"She knows I appreciate her," Heath replied.  
"Pull over," Cate said sharply.  
"Oh do you want to take this outside?" Heath said jokingly.  
"Heath, pull over!" Cate said again. "Someone's in trouble." Heath pulled over on the side of the road and Cate jumped out of the ambulance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heath heard Cate shout out angrily. He followed her and saw that she was headed straight towards a gang of young men who had surrounded someone.  
"Cate! Stay back!" he shouted out to no avail. He radioed for police back up immediately. "Cate!" he shouted again. Cate ignored him.  
"Why don't you guys look for a real fight? It's not exactly a challenge beating up one man is it?" Cate asked as she approached them.  
"Stay out of it, bitch," one of the men snarled.  
"Cant do that," Cate replied. "The police are on their way. I'd say you've got three minutes tops. Now you can all either hang around and get arrested or you can get lost and let me take care of your mate here." The men looked at each other, unsure.  
"She's bluffing," one of them said, sizing up Cate. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.  
"Shit!" one of the men yelled as all five of them piled into a car and took off.  
"Heath, get the number plate," Cate shouted.  
"Got it!" Heath replied, writing it down.  
"Hi mate, my name's Cate. I'm a paramedic," Cate said to the injured man.  
"No shit," he replied. Cate sighed.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"Jackson."  
"Right, well are you gonna let me take a look at your face? You're pretty messed up."  
"I'll be fine."  
"You're gonna need some stitches above your eyebrow," Heath said, approaching them. "Six at least. And from the way you're holding your arm I'd say your shoulder's giving you hell." A police car pulled up. Jackson looked hesitantly at it.  
"Do whatever you want," he said to Heath and Cate. "Take me to hospital then."

"Hey you," Dan said with a smile as he entered a cubicle where Erica was tidying up the resus bay  
"Hey," Erica replied with a sigh.  
"You look wrecked."  
"Oh thanks," Erica replied sarcastically. "Well while you're just starting your shift this is my second for the day."  
"Go take a shower and wake up a bit," Dan said. "I'll take over here."  
"Thanks, babe," Erica said gratefully. Dan leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
"You know what the date is today?" Dan asked. Erica shrugged. "It's Friday the thirteenth," he said with a mischievous grin. "It's a full moon out there tonight too. Something tells me this is going to be a very eventful night."  
"Great," Erica said, rolling her eyes. She studied Dan. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"  
"Didn't you watch all the Friday night horror movies when you were in high school?" Dan asked.  
"I had a life when I was in high school, Dan." Erica replied. She made a face. "Ugh I don't have the energy to deal with vampires and werewolves tonight."  
"Think about where we'll be at this time tomorrow," Dan said as she left. "Snuggling up by the fire." Erica smiled to herself. She and Dan were taking their first trip away together on the weekend; camping. She looked at her watch, hoping that the hours would pass by fast.

Cate and Heath wheeled their reluctant patient into the ED.  
"This is Jackson," Cate said as Charlotte approached them. "He won't tell us his last name. He's being rather uncooperative as a mater of fact. I'd say he's approximately twenty years of age. He's been beaten up and has an open head wound, dislocated shoulder and other abrasions and contusions."  
"Thanks guys. I'll take over from here," Charlotte said as they wheeled Jackson into resus.  
"Hi I'm Dan, your nurse," Dan said to Jackson. "Ouch, that must've hurt," he said, looking at his head.  
"Look if you can just fix me up and get me out of here," Jackson said, anxiously.  
"That's the plan, mate," Charlotte said, approaching him. She held up a torch. "Did you hit your head on the ground at all?" Jackson shook his head. "Okay well just look into the light here. I'm just going to do a basic neurological examination." Charlotte took careful observations. "Everything seems fine there," she said when she was finished. "But I'll get a CT scan of your head anyway. Now I have to put your shoulder back into its socket and then strap it and it's gonna hurt like hell."

"That was bloody stupid, Cate," Heath said as they walked through the ED. "Going up to those guys like that."  
"Well what would you have done?" Cate asked.  
"Waited for the police to arrive as per protocol. Or at the very least I would have listened to my partner."  
"The guy could've been dead by then," Cate said. Heath sighed.  
"Or you could have been. You know, Cate, I have a lot of respect for you. I think that its great that you wanna stand up for the underdog, but one day you're gonna get hurt… if I don't make a complaint before then, that is." Heath walked ahead, leaving Cate standing there.  
"Are you gonna make a complaint about me?" Cate asked.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Heath replied. "Lasagne awaits me."  
"Heath!"  
"Trouble in paradise?" Von mused, approaching Cate. Cate smiled, embarrassed. "Tell me all you know about this Jackson."

"All done for the day, Doctor Gallagher?" Bart asked Zoe as she headed for the staff base yawning.  
"I sure am," Zoe replied. "What about you?"  
"I'm gonna stay on for a few more hours."  
"You're a sucker for punishment, Bart," Zoe said with a smile. Suddenly they heard a male scream out in pain from the resus bay.  
"Geez," Gabrielle said, approaching them with a cup of coffee. "What's going on in there?"  
"Let's find out," Zoe said.  
"I'll take it, Doctor Gallagher," Bart chimed in.  
"It's fine, Bart," Zoe replied. "You call it a night. You're doing really well and I don't want you burning out on us." Zoe went towards resus as the man screamed out again.  
"What the bloody hell…?" Frank asked no one in particular as he emerged from his office. He followed Zoe. She pulled back the curtain and stood back in shock as she saw the face of the man lying there. He looked equally horrified to see her.  
"Oh shit," Jackson said, panicking.  
"Hey, stay still mate," Dan said, trying to hold Jackson down.  
"Zoe?" Frank asked, concerned, noticing her demeanor.  
"Call the police," Zoe stammered. "He killed Sean."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
"Are you sure?" Frank asked Zoe. Zoe nodded, unable to take her eyes off the man in front of her. Dan closed the curtain around his patient to try and calm him down. "Step back," Frank said to Zoe. She didn't move.  
"Call the police," she said again.  
"I will, but I need you to come with me," Frank said gently. Zoe slowly took a step backwards.  
"Gabrielle," Frank said. "Can you please take Zoe to the quiet room? I need to make a very important phone call." Gabrielle knew immediately that something was very wrong.  
"Ricki, call security," she said. Erica nodded and made the call.  
"Come on," Gabrielle said gently to Zoe, leading her into the quiet room. Frank went to the staff base and made the call.  
"Hello, this is Frank Campion, Director of Emergency at All Saints Western General Hospital. I need police assistance here as soon as possible… yes it's regarding the hit and run which killed one of our doctors here, Sean Everleigh. We are currently treating one of the men involved…. Thankyou." He hung up. He turned to see Erica standing there shocked. "Did you call security?" Erica nodded.  
"They're on their way," she replied. Frank went to leave. "Wait!" Erica said. "Who is it?"  
"Don't worry about it," Frank replied.  
"Come on, Frank. I was there when Sean died," Erica said. "I'm going to find out anyway." Frank sighed.  
"The patient that the ambos bought in. he's in resus."  
"Dan's patient?" Erica asked.  
"Stay away," Frank warned. "I mean it."  
"Of course," Erica replied.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Dan asked Jackson.  
"What?" Jackson asked. "Jesus Christ, can't you give me something for the pain?"  
"Not until your head CT comes back," Charlotte said.  
"No way. I'm out of here," Jackson said. He turned and stood quickly but was overcome by pain and sat back down again. Dan helped him back into bed.  
"Well can you get on with it?"  
"We're about to take you for the scan," Charlotte replied. "Just calm down."  
"Do you know Doctor Gallagher?" Dan asked.  
"Dan," Charlotte warned him.  
"Never seen her before," Jackson said, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Right," Dan said, not believing him.  
"Are you going to be right to take him?" Charlotte asked Dan. It was more of a warning than a question. Dan nodded as orderlies arrived to escort Jackson.

"What was all that about?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle as she approached the staff base where Gabrielle was updating a patient's file on the computer.  
"Zoe's certain that he was one of the guys involved in Sean's hit and run."  
"Shit!" Charlotte said. "Well that explains why he wants to get out of here. Has someone called the cops?" Gabrielle nodded. "They'll be here any minute." Gabrielle smiled as she saw a familiar face sneak up behind Charlotte.  
"What?" Charlotte asked, turning around. "Vinnie!" she exclaimed happily. Charlotte grinned as Vincent pulled her in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you back?" Vincent smiled at her.  
"Not for good," he said. "I'm only here for a couple of days… my grandfather's funeral."  
"Oh I'm sorry," Charlotte said. "You should have told me. Are you okay?" Vincent nodded.  
"It wasn't unexpected. It's just really good to be home. What's new here?"  
"Oh gosh, where do I start?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh about bloody time," Frank said as two detectives made their way through the ED.  
"Good to see you as always, Frank," he first detective said. "Where's the suspect."  
"He's on his way back from x ray," Charlotte said as she looked over Jackson's blood results.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Frank asked, noticing Vincent looking over Charlotte's shoulder.  
"Some things never change," Vincent said with a smile.  
"Well we'll need to speak with the suspect as soon as possible," the second detective said to Charlotte.  
"Not until I've seen the results of his CT scan. His health comes first," Charlotte replied.  
"He killed Sean," Zoe said, approaching them. They hadn't seen her come over. "Don't stop them giving him what he deserves," she said to Charlotte.  
"I'm not," Charlotte said. "I'm just doing my job. If he has a head injury and they interview him now, nothing he says will stand up in court."  
"Charlotte's right," Frank said to Zoe.  
"Frank," Charlotte said quietly, pointing over his shoulder. "Get her out of here." Frank turned around and saw the orderlies bringing Jackson back into the ED.

"Yikes, that was a close call," Dan said as he handed Jackson's CT scans to Charlotte who looked at them immediately. Frank had managed to avoid Zoe laying eyes on Jackson.  
"All clear," Charlotte said as she studied the scans.  
"Good to see you again, mate!'" Dan said to Vincent as they shook hands.  
"You too," Vincent replied. "I'm gonna go up to the surgeon's lounge for a bit."  
"See if they've fallen apart without you?" Charlotte said jokingly.  
"Something like that," Vincent replied, laughing.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked Dan after Vincent left.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dan asked. Charlotte noticed that Erica was walking past as he said this.  
"Really?" Charlotte asked skeptically after Erica was out of earshot. "You're very pale."  
"I'm a bit dizzy," Dan admitted.  
"Are you keeping up with your meds?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yeah of course," Dan said.  
"Any abdominal pain?" Dan shook his head. "You should probably get checked out properly," Charlotte said. Dan rolled his eyes. "It's all part of living with a chronic illness, Dan," she said.  
"Please, don't lecture me," Dan said. "I know."

"Oh shit," Vincent said quietly to himself as he spotted Mike at the end of the corridor talking to another surgeon. He started to turn around.  
"Too late, Vincent," Vincent heard Mike say. Vincent turned around to see Mike smirking at him. "What a warm greeting! It's great to see you too."  
"Hi," Vincent said, red faced as Mike walked towards him.  
"Checking to see that we're coping alright after your departure?" Mike asked. "I must say it was touch and go for awhile but we have made it through. Fingers crossed."  
"Have you been hanging out with Frank?" Vincent said, noticing his sarcasm. Mike stopped talking immediately. Vincent laughed to himself. "So how've you been?"  
"Good… clean if that's what you were implying."  
"It wasn't even…" Vincent started. He had forgotten how much Mike enjoyed getting to him. "You infuriate me every time!" Mike smiled a little. His pager went off.  
"Seems I'm needed in Emergency," he said, starting to leave.  
"Good. Give Sean's killer a kick up the arse for me while you're there," Vincent said walking away.

"Hey Dan, can you do a drugs check with me?" Erica asked as she swung the key chain to the drugs cabinet around her fingers.  
"Yep," Dan said, putting his pen down at the staff base and following Erica into the drugs room.  
"So," Erica started, as she closed the door behind Dan. "Spill on your patient."  
"Ricki!" Dan said. "You know that's against the rules."  
"I don't want to know his medical stuff," Erica said. She looked around. "Did he do it?" she asked quietly.  
"I haven't asked him." Dan said.  
"Well why not?" Erica asked.  
"I'm his nurse, Ricki. How am I supposed to subtly slip that into the conversation?"  
"But he killed, Sean!" Erica protested. "Don't you remember that night?"  
"Of course I do!" Dan retorted. "I'll never forget it. And how do you know that's even true. It's only an allegation at the moment. The police haven't even spoken to him."  
"I don't know how you can nurse him," Erica said. "He's a murderer."  
"Well I nursed your brother didn't I?" Dan asked. "It's my job. And I didn't exactly see you protesting then." Erica stood back and glared at Dan. He knew that he had crossed the line with that remark. "Ricki, I'm-" Erica opened the door and stormed out leaving Dan standing alone in the drugs room.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"What do you need me for?" Mike asked Gabrielle when he reached the ED.  
"Looks like Jack beat you to it," Gabrielle replied. Mike turned around and saw Jack taking a patient up to theatre. Jack waved at Mike.  
"Need a hand?" Mike asked.  
"All under control," Jack replied as the elevator doors closed.  
"What's this about Sean's killer being in the ED?" Mike asked.  
"Geez, good news travels fast," Gabrielle said sarcastically. "Zoe recognized him as soon as she saw him. Swears he was one of the men involved. The police are in with him how."  
"How's Zoe?" Mike asked.  
"A bit shaken up," Gabrielle replied. "Frank's with her."  
"That'd be right," Mike muttered to himself. The two detectives emerged from sub acute two where Jackson had been moved to.  
"Any luck?" Gabrielle asked them.  
"Reckons he's not well enough to talk," one of the detectives said, rolling his eyes. "We were hoping to talk with Doctor Gallagher."  
"She's in the quiet room, just though there," Gabrielle said pointing them in the right direction.  
"Prick," Mike said angrily.  
"If he did it, they'll get him, Mike," Gabrielle said reassuringly.   
"If they don't, I will," Mike replied.

"Surgical wing still in tact?" Frank asked Vincent as he exited the elevator.  
"Barely," Vincent joked. "Hey, how's Zoe?"  
"She's shaken," Frank said. "But otherwise she's holding it together pretty well, considering. She's in the quiet room talking to the police now. Why don't you come into my office for a chat?"  
"Oh I feel privileged," Vincent said with mock surprise.  
"Watch it, Hughes," Frank replied.

"So how's Canada?" Frank asked when they were seated in his office.  
"It's good," Vincent replied with a smile "Really good actually."  
"Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream?" Frank mused. "I didn't know having an office the size of Tasmania was all it took to make you a happy man." Vincent laughed a little.  
"Actually there's a bit more to it." Frank waited for Vincent to tell him.  
"Oh God don't make me guess," he said, irritated.  
"I've met someone," Vincent said.  
"Ah, that explains it," Frank said. "Well who is she?"  
"She's wonderful. Her name's Louisa. She's a trauma surgeon as well. Beautiful, great sense of humor, down to earth…"  
"So I guess it really is a case of out of sight equals out of mind when it comes to Beaumont," Frank said.  
"I should thank her for being so hard to get over," Vincent said. "I never would have met Louisa otherwise."  
"So you're over Charlotte?" Frank asked skeptically. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
"I am," Vincent nodded. "I'll always care about her but she just isn't a part of my life at anymore."  
Charlotte stood against the wall just outside the open door to Frank's office. She was so blown away by everything she had just heard that she had forgotten why she was even there.

"Where's Dan?" Gabrielle asked. She looked at Erica.  
"I'm not his keeper," Erica said, shrugging.  
"Well his patient needs his obs taken. He's usually on top of this."  
"How am I supposed to know?" Erica asked. "I have patients of my own to think about." Suddenly she remembered the drug check that she didn't do. "Gabrielle, can you please do a drug check with me?"  
"Weren't you supposed to do it before?"  
"I know," Erica said apologetically. Gabrielle sighed.  
"Come on then." Gabrielle and Erica walked towards the drugs room. "Why is the door open?"  
"I have no idea," Erica replied. She walked ahead of Gabrielle entered the drugs room to find Dan lying on the ground unconscious. "Oh God," she said panicked. "Gabrielle! Help!"  
"Shit!" Gabrielle said, shocked, when she saw Dan. "I need help in here!" she yelled out. Mike ran towards them.  
"What?" he asked. He went into the drugs room and saw Dan.  
"Dan?" he asked as he rubbed his fist hard against his chest.  
"His breathing's normal," Gabrielle said.  
"He has Hepatitis C," Erica said, shaken.  
"Get a trolley," Mike said. Dan slowly started to open his eyes. "That's it. Good man."

Charlotte was still standing against the wall outside Frank's office when she saw Erica rush through the ED. She snapped back into reality.  
"What's wrong?" she asked Erica, who grabbed a spare trolley.  
"Dan collapsed," Erica said, close to tears. Together they took the trolley over to the drugs room where Dan was lying there semi conscious.  
"He was complaining of dizziness before. I noticed he'd been off all day," Charlotte said. "Do you want me to take over, Mike?"  
"I've got it," Mike said. "Can all of you help me get him onto a trolley? Then we'll find him a bed, get bloods and check his blood pressure and-"  
"The usual," Gabrielle interrupted. "Got it." After Dan was on the trolley, Mike and Gabrielle wheeled him over to sub acute. Erica started to follow but Charlotte grabbed onto her arm and held her back.  
"Why don't you stay here until they've got it sorted?" she asked gently.  
"No," Erica protested.  
"You're not going to be any help to them in there, Ricki" Charlotte said. Erica took a shaky breath. She knew that Charlotte was right.  
"We just had a stupid fight," Erica said. "God, I'm such an idiot."  
"Well he was feeling off before that," Charlotte said. "And you're not an idiot. You didn't do that to him."  
"He didn't even tell me that he wasn't feeling well," Erica said.  
"He probably didn't want to worry you," Charlotte replied. She gave Erica a hug. "Take a break and we'll come and get you as soon as you can see him, okay?" Erica nodded and went towards the tearoom. 

"What's going on?" Vincent asked, approaching Charlotte. Was that Dan on a trolley?  
"Yep," Charlotte said. She walked away. Vincent watched her, wondering what caused her mood change.

"Mike, his blood pressure's way down." Gabrielle said. Dan was completely conscious now. Mike sighed with relief.  
"I'd say that's why you passed out, Daniel," Mike said. "We'll wait til we get your blood work back before we rule out something Hep C related."  
"Low blood pressure?" Dan asked, confused. "I've never had a problem with that before."  
"It can manifest itself at any age," Gabrielle said. "You scared the hell out of all of us. Ricki especially."  
"Can you get her?" Dan asked.  
"How about when your blood work's back so hopefully you can give her some good news," Mike said. Dan nodded. "Not bad for a crusty old surgeon, eh?" Mike asked, winking at Gabrielle.

"What's going on?" Frank asked as he walked through the ED. He could always sense when things weren't quite right with his staff.  
"Dan passed out. Probably related to low blood pressure, Zoe's still talking to the cops and Charlotte's in one hell of a mood," Vincent replied from the staff base where he was munching on an apple. "It's all happening."  
"Hmmm Friday the thirteenth," Frank mused.  
"That's what I said!" Dan shouted out from his cubicle. "Ask Ricki! I said that it was going to be one hell of a night!"  
"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Goldman?" Frank shouted back.  
"Sorry!" Dan replied.  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" Frank asked Vincent. "It's 2:00am."  
"I'm on Canada time," Vincent replied. "No one else is awake."

The two detectives walked out of the quiet room looking satisfied.   
"Well?" Frank asked.  
"We have some local ambos to thank for our big break," one of them said.  
"How come?" Vincent asked.  
"They took the registration plate details from the getaway car of the assault on the patient you're treating. One of the ambos-" he looked at his notebook- "a Ms Cate McMasters went to the police with it. We've been in touch with the police and the car is registered to a Mister Craig Shields. He and his mates are known to police for a number of misdemeanors. One of those mates being your patient. Four of them have been rounded up at the station for questioning regarding the death of Sean Everleigh. We're taking Doctor Gallagher in there now to do an ID check."  
"Oh thank Christ," Frank said with relief.

Mike stood at the staff base holding Dan's blood test results. He was listening to Frank talking to the detectives. He looked around and saw that Charlotte and Gabrielle, who had replaced Dan as Jackson's nurse, were deep in discussion near the drugs room. Slowly he walked over to where Jackson was.  
"Who are you?" Jackson asked when he saw Mike. Mike closed the curtain behind him.  
"You piss weak little shit," he said with quiet disgust. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jackson looked around nervously. Mike stepped towards him.  
"You hit a man in front of his partner and leave him there to die like a mongrel dog!"  
"I…" Jackson stammered.  
"Only he didn't," Mike continued angrily, closing in on Jackson. He survived for hours. He fought for life with everything he had and died in pain just over there." Mike pointed towards resus. "And for months you just go about your life as though it didn't even happen. I hope you don't co operate. I hope you do the opposite of everything the police say. Because the worse you make it for yourself, the more time you're gonna spend rotting away in prison like the scum you are." He glared at Jackson with absolute fury and stormed out of sub acute.  
"I think he's ready to talk," Mike said to the detectives who looked at him puzzled. He picked up Dan's test results.

Mike sighed as he went in to see Dan.  
"Oh no," Dan said, fearing the worst when he saw Mike's face.  
"No, don't worry you're fine," Mike said. "It was low blood pressure as expected. Your condition hasn't deteriorated.  
"Well what's with the face?" Dan asked.  
"Sorry," Mike said. "I just had a word with your mate Jackson."  
"And said what?" Dan asked.  
"I'll go get Ricki shall I?" Mike asked, leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlotte!" Vincent asked as she walked past him.  
"I'm busy," Charlotte snapped back.  
"You patient is with the police and is about to be discharged," Vincent said. He took her arm to stop her. "Can we just talk, please?" Charlotte sighed.  
"What's there to talk about?" she asked.  
"Well before your mood changed it seemed like there was a lot to talk about," Vincent said confused. He led Charlotte to the common room that Mike and Erica had just left. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
"Did you go to Canada because of me?" Charlotte asked. Vincent looked away uncomfortably. "You told me that it was because of work," Charlotte said. "I drove you to Canada!"  
"Did you hear me talking to Frank?" Vincent asked. Charlotte didn't reply. "I couldn't get you out of my head Charlotte!" he protested.  
"So you lied to me," Charlotte said.  
"Remember what happened the last time I told you I was in love with you? And now you have Spence and Zach and I just couldn't be around you all the time knowing I could never have you."  
"And now you're over me," Charlotte said. "She sounds nice."  
"She is," Vincent replied. "Look I should go." He started to walk out of the common room but Charlotte took him gently by the waist. He turned around slowly. She had that look in her eyes and leaned in closer to him. They kissed passionately. Vincent slowly pulled away.   
"Charlotte…. I can't…" he said.  
"I know," she replied.  
"The timing is just…."  
"Always wrong. I know."  
"I should go," Vincent said. Charlotte nodded.  
"We probably shouldn't…"  
"I know."  
"Bye Charlotte." Vincent closed the door behind him and left the ED for what he felt would be his last time.

"Hey you," Dan said as Erica went over to him. "Did Mike tell you?" Erica nodded and sat on the side of Dan's bed, cuddling into him. She kissed him on the lips.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"What for?" Dan asked, stroking her hair.  
"Being nosy." Dan laughed. "I thought it was-" Erica started.  
"But it wasn't," Dan interrupted. "Apparently I'm not in bad shape."  
"Well I could have told you that," Erica said with a little smile. She kissed him again."  
"Hate to interrupt the love fest but Goldman's good to go," Frank said from behind them. Dan and Erica giggled at his bluntness. "Come on. We need the bed. You're going home."  
"What did I tell you about Friday the thirteenth?" Dan asked Erica.  
"Oh stop it," she said.

Charlotte stood at the staff base feeling numbed by her encounter with Vincent.   
"Doctor Beaumont," one of the police officers interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yes," Charlotte responded.  
"Is your patient ready to be discharged?" Charlotte nodded. She looked down at the paperwork that she'd forgotten she was holding. "We are about to take him to the station to press charges."  
"Good," Charlotte replied. She signed Jackson's discharge forms. "He's all yours."

A few hours later, as the ED staff were leaving work, Frank headed over to the police station. He found Zoe sitting alone on a bench outside. He sat down beside her and they didn't say anything for awhile.   
"Did they get them?" Frank finally asked. Zoe nodded.  
"Yep," she said sadly.  
"Well that's good isn't it?" Frank asked. Zoe took a deep breath. She nodded.  
"I should be happy… but Sean's still gone," she replied. "I still feel empty."  
"I know," Frank said sympathetically. They sat there for awhile longer. "I'll take you home," Frank said gently. "Come on." Zoe stood up slowly. Frank put his arm around her and led her to his car.

The next day Cate approached Heath nervously.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hey yourself," he replied with a wink.  
"Did you um… make a complaint about me?"  
"I'm thinking about it" Heath said, he winked at Von as she walked past to let her know that he was having Cate on.  
"'Cos I'll do anything you want to redeem myself," Cate offered. "I'll clean the ambulance, I'll buy you lunch."  
"Bribery hey?" Heath asked.  
"No…" Cate said. Von laughed as she walked off. There never was a dull moment at All Saints.


End file.
